


受害者

by shenkei



Category: Double B - Fandom, iKON (Korea Band), 金知元金韩彬
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenkei/pseuds/shenkei





	受害者

心理医生彬*病人元 QJ梗 ooc

啪嗒。后颈处滴落了好大一颗水珠，金知元顺着抬头向上望，昏暗的带点黄色的天花板，凝结了满满的大大小小的水珠，浑浊的，透不过颜色。低下头尝试着去看落在后衣领的水珠，扭头到极限也没有收获。呼—呼—金知元大口的喘起气来，暴躁的抓狂的焦灼感说来就来。看不到的水珠在脑子里面变成了让人恶寒的蟑螂，慢慢的爬来爬去，给皮肤留下恶心的触感。焦灼演变成恐惧与绝望，金知元努力地把自己缩得再小一点，双手紧握长椅的边缘，克制不住地后背战栗，眼里赫然出现被留下污秽痕迹的白T背影，金知元用上死劲狠狠的咬住牙齿，不让自己干呕出来，眼泪润湿了眼眶周围，睫毛挂着点点眼泪。明明特意找了新衣服来着，金知元想。

啪嗒。右肩处也多了一块水迹，转头愣神的看着，水滴透过衣服黏在肩头上，金知元着迷了似的把头靠在右边的肩膀上，聚精会神的感受水滴的存在，松懈了刚刚防御的姿势。

啪嗒。这一滴直接着路在头顶的毛发里，金知元松开紧握的手，抬起手穿过头发摸了摸那处地方，湿漉漉的，温热的。他大大的咧开嘴角，纯真的笑着像个找到心爱礼物的小朋友，手不住的在那里摩擦抚摸，另一只手慢慢放松的贴在椅子边缘。

“金知元先生在吗？”

“在，在。”大梦初醒一样惊动的扭头回答护士。

“轮到你了，进去吧。”

金韩彬医生很漂亮。金知元坐在软软的下陷的沙发里想，眼神直盯盯的看着金韩彬，纤细的手指，脖颈，笑起来好温柔，头发也好蓬松好柔软，语气也轻轻的，会耐心的听自己讲话，会勾起嘴角带着笑意的正眼看自己，金知元想，再也找不到对他这么好的人了。

“滴-滴-滴-滴-”咔哒滑下密码锁的盖子，扭下门的把手迈步进去。“嗙”。金韩彬被撞到了地上，身上压着成年人的体重，一只骨节粗大的手从背后伸过来直接捂住了嘴。又一声响，门被身上的人一脚踹关上。金韩彬心里感到荒凉和恐惧，拼命的扭动身体试图逃脱，背后的人压得更用力了，直接把整个人都贴在金韩彬身上，完完整整的重叠着。

金韩彬感受到这人的头部在自己的后肩忘情的蹭着，不时发出满足的喘息，毛发断断续续的戳在金韩彬裸露在外面的脖颈，痒痒的。金韩彬不合时宜的想到小时候养过的猫咪，也是这样黏人的。毛发会趁你不在意时蹭得你心里又发毛又发痒，有时候还会用舌头舔你的脖子，在金韩彬趴着睡觉时十有八九都会发生，就像现在这样，舌苔糙糙的舔过光滑的皮肤更有肌肤相亲的真实感，羞耻感和异物感让金韩彬起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，后面的人毫不知觉，来来回回的舔着啄着金韩彬细长脖子上的皮肉，舔到最远处不能再往上时还娇怪的用上齿慢慢的往回刮过表示不满，偶尔还会加上下齿轻轻的又牢牢的咬起脖子中间的一块肉，拉着往上，让肉从齿缝里慢慢的滑落，金韩彬被后面诡异的感觉惊的不敢动，于是触感被放得更大，脖子上留下一条条的长长的牙齿印。

地砖和金韩彬下腹的位置强硬挤进来一只手臂，硌得金韩彬小肚子的肉生疼。“啊嗯-”下体被隔着牛仔裤一把抓住揉捏，用力的，金韩彬疼出一身冷汗。后面的人好像注意到金韩彬突然拱起的后背，放松了手指的力度，转而摸索着解开金属钮扣“刺啦”的一下拉下裤子拉链，从侧边钻进内裤里虚虚握住金韩彬冰凉的软趴趴的阴茎慢慢的撸动，轻柔的像是为刚才的粗暴道歉一般。撸动的手掌很大，能完全握住金韩彬的软肉，手心里不知道为何全是汗，湿漉漉的又黏糊糊的温润的，是金韩彬自己活动时全然不一样的感觉，直接被拉进情欲的高潮。

金韩彬在热潮里努力平稳下来，试着诱导后面的人来脱身。

“地上好冷啊，我们起来去沙发或者床上可以吗？”

身后的动作变缓慢了，后面的人收紧手臂想把金韩彬往自己温暖的肉体上拢。

“我躺着好痛啊。”金韩彬又说，后面的人停下了动作，似乎在抬起头思考。

金韩彬忍不住职业病再犯，完全忘记了自己现在这即刻就会被猥亵的境况，只想着再多获得一点信息，“你叫什么名字啊？”

后面的人突然发力再度把金韩彬狠狠的压在地下。金韩彬的下体被压得痛苦极了，他却还在分神想为什么会激怒后面的人。

温柔完全消失了，眼睛上被蒙着从兜里掏出的手帕，压在身上的力量消失不过一秒就被翻过身重新镇压。

金韩彬的手还是自由的，不过确是一点都不敢反抗，肚子中央地方真切的冰凉凉触感金韩彬再熟悉不过，他医生袍子里的手术刀。

这人又把玩了一会金韩彬的阴茎，变化着角度和速度的撸动，抠弄马眼和抵揉会阴，终于是玩够了。潮潮的手直接向上，把金韩彬白大褂里面的衬衣堆到乳头以上，跟好奇新玩具一样捏拧起殷红的小凸起，然后又伏下身，像寂寞的来讨爱的小孩一样蹭你，金韩彬光溜溜的被玩弄得半硬的阴茎和这人隔着粗糙牛仔裤勃起的阴茎蹭着，还因为紧紧相贴的满足而感到一丝精神松懈，这人的恐慌不安比自己这个受害者还明显，金韩彬想。

手术刀被摔到地上发出清脆的声音，金韩彬下一秒就惯性的抬手摘遮住眼睛的东西，眯着眼睛适应了一会儿，就直直对上身上猥亵者的眼睛，果然是他，金韩彬想，“金知元…”。金韩彬声音轻得像落在水上的飘絮，生怕惊起波澜，惊动意识模糊的金知元。

“呃！”喉咙被死死的摁住，氧气不足让金韩彬疯狂的扭曲起来，双手没力的附在那只大手上，没有一点作用。眼里的画面开始模糊，从喉咙深处有干呕的感觉，双手渐渐丧失力气下垂。

“呼！呼！呼！”卡住脖子的手离开了，“啊！呕…呕…”屁股那处直接被手指强硬的怼开，穴口处的肌肤火辣辣的疼，恐惧恶心的感觉占据了这位年轻心理医生的心，应激反应一般干呕了几下，手指不停的抽插，干涩的来回动作，金韩彬紧闭着嘴忍着厚重的喘息声，脑子里疯转着各种想法，突然感觉到一股温热的液体流出，血吧，刚好方便了他。大脑还在冷静的吐槽，而下一个瞬间他就混乱了。金知元低低的难忍的啜泣着，不停地着魔一样重复“对不起”“对不起”。金韩彬还没拾起职业操守分析原由，下体一阵撕裂的疼痛就直到大脑，疼的他感觉胃都开始痉挛。

金知元试着抽出挤在穴肉里的硬物，就被金韩彬一把抓住手腕挽回，他着迷一样看回仰躺的人，看见了金韩彬不再冷静地疯狂地摇着头，汗湿的头发乱七八糟的贴在金韩彬的脸上，金知元看着愣了神，又突然惊醒过来，惊恐从他眼里漏出来，不是对金韩彬的惊恐，而是对他自己的恐惧和厌恶，金韩彬看到这个眼神就暗道不好，果然，金知元握住金韩彬薄弱的胯骨，用力的冲撞起来，在血液的润滑下畅通无阻地瞎撞，来回好几次后终于撞到了金韩彬的敏感点，下面一直痛着不得劲的人终于反应了一下，嗯哼漏出甜腻的呻吟，金知元就像笨拙的小朋友，发现不同后就次次狠撞那里，一只手还抚上半勃的阴茎，纯粹的撸动。

金韩彬爽得肉穴里夹得更急，脚趾全部紧紧蜷缩起来，小腿直打颤。手里的阴茎难控般跳动了两下，一股一股的精液射出，掉到裸露的腹部和邹巴巴的白衬衣上面，还没等到他稳稳的从高潮里喘过气来，后穴里面冲刺越来越猛越来越肿大滚烫的那物，同样抽动了两下射进了内壁里，金韩彬被激得全身颤抖。

身上的力量轻了，金知元翻下来重重的倒到地板上，金韩彬从余韵里平复下来，正要转头兴师问罪就发现作恶者已经晕了过去。恶狠狠的看着金知元满是泪痕的侧脸，想到最近几次注意到的远远跟在身后的熟悉身影，想到那次就诊结束时的场景。他说：“你可以叫我韩彬，我们是朋友。”金知元想受惊的小动物一样快速抬起头，试着张了几次嘴，最后用轻到不能再轻的声音说道：“韩…彬。”谨慎的小心的模样，像是渴望又不敢触碰的模样。

金韩彬无可奈何的叹了口气，撑着地板慢慢直起身。等我治好你，我就弄死你。金韩彬一边扶着腰慢慢挪进浴室一边咬紧牙齿的想。


End file.
